


Falling in Love

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting Mirai, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kiba is surprisingly a good babysitting, Mirai loves when you babysit, She is literally an angel, Snow Angels, Snowball Fights, Winter Wonderland, cant tag to save a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: (Y/N) has been a babysitter for Mirai since she was born. So was Kiba. Romance ensues





	Falling in Love

You were sprawled out on Kurenai’s couch completely exhausted. It had taken you hours to finally get Mirai to fall asleep and now you were just about ready to pass out. But, you wouldn’t because you were a good and responsible babysitter. Kurenai had entrusted you with her little girl and you wouldn’t let her down. Looking at the clock you realized that in an hour you would be relieved of your job. Kiba was coming to take over. Sighing happily, you thought about the cute ninja hound user. Before now you hadn’t really met Kiba as you usually were too busy in the intel division. But now, Mirai had brought the two of you together. Although you had major feelings for the Inuzuka, you were too scared to act on them, so you stayed content to just be friends. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the screams of a toddler, that toddler being Mirai. Groaning, you managed to get off the couch and went to her bedroom. You walked over to the crib and picked her up, hoping that a few cuddles and some rocking would get her to fall back asleep. She was too restless to tell you what she wanted so you had to figure it out on your own.

 

“Come on sweety.” You cooed gently, “It’s four in the morning. You need to go to sleep.” Walking back to the living room, you bounced her on your hip while humming a soft melody. But even that didn’t seem to work. Finally, you heated up a bottle of milk and sat down on the couch. Mirai took it and began to quiet down. “So, you were just hungry.” You said with a smile. Lying back on the couch, you began to rock her back and forth, watching as her small eyelids began to lazily close. Much to your dismay, so did yours. In a few minutes, the two of you were asleep.

 

_____

Kiba walked through the snowy streets of Konoha towards Kurenai’s house with Akumaru following close behind. Even though it was so early, he was excited to see (Y/N). During these past months of babysitting, he had managed to fall in love with the intel ninja. She was beautiful, smart, and great with Mirai. Kiba always loved watching (Y/N) play with Mirai. Making it to the house, he unlocked the door and smiled at the sight in front of him. (Y/N) was fast asleep on the couch with Mirai laying contently on her chest, fast asleep as well. These were the moments that Kiba loved. Both (Y/N) and Mirai looked so peaceful. Quietly approaching them, Kiba lifted Mirai off of (Y/N) and placed her in the crib. Then he grabbed a blanket and gently covered (Y/N).

 

“Mmm, Kiba is that you?” She mumbled, waking slightly. “I should get going.” She made no move to leave.

 

“Go back to sleep (Y/N).” He said and tucked the blankets in around her.

 

“Alright.” Kiba sat down on the loveseat and smiled at the beautiful Kunoichi who had fallen back asleep.

 

_____

The smell of breakfast woke you up. You groaned as Mirai walked over to you and gently pulled on your ear.

 

“(Y/N)!” She squealed as you got up.

 

“Hey, sweetie.” You greeted and picked her up. “Did you cause Kiba trouble?”

 

“She just woke up actually,” Kiba called to you from the kitchen. You gave Mirai a kiss on the cheek and she giggled.

 

“Such a good girl.” You cooed to her, walking into the kitchen. You sat down in front of a huge plate of breakfast, mouth watering at the sight. You buckled Mirai into her seat and was about to get up to get her food when Kiba beat you to it. He sat down and began to feed her.

 

“You’ve done enough (Y/N).” He said with a smile, “Just sit back and enjoy your breakfast.” You let out a quiet laugh and dug into your food.

 

“Kiba this is so good!” You said through a mouthful of food with a huge grin. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he thanked you for the compliment.

 

“KIBA!!” Mirai squealed and grabbed his hand wanting his attention. You let out a laugh as Mirai’s food from the spoon Kiba was holding flew onto his face. Mirai joined in the laughter and Akumaru barked as Kiba sighed with a smile.

 

“Mirai, you got your food all over poor Kiba.” You got up and grabbed the facecloth from the sink, handing it to Kiba with another laugh.

 

“Thanks.” He said and began to wipe the food off of his face. You just shook your head and finished eating your breakfast. “So,” Kiba began while continuing to feed Mirai, “I take it you’re going home now?” You could’ve sworn there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

 

“No (Y/N)! No go!” Mirai yelled with a pout.

 

“Nah I think I’ll stay for a while.” You replied and Mirai let out a happy yell.

 

“It’s alright if you want to go home (Y/N).” Kiba insisted, “You didn’t get much sleep last night.”

 

“It’s fine, really.” You told him, “I enjoy spending time with you.” Again, Kiba’s cheeks light up with a blush. “And Mirai will probably be a hassle if I leave without her permission.”

 

“That’s very true,” Kiba said and looked at Mirai with a warm smile. Kiba was so cute when he took care of Mirai.

 

“Hey Kiba?” You asked, “You know you’re really good with kids. I think you would be a great dad.” You didn’t know why you had said it, but a bush crept onto your cheeks as he looked at you with amazement. Honestly, at the moment you were thinking about him being the father of your kids which made you blush even more.

 

“You really think so?” He asked with wide eyes.

 

“Uh, yeah!” You replied with a bashful smile. Getting up you grabbed both your and Kiba’s plates and brought them to the sink, needing to escape his gaze. There was something in his gaze that made you squirm, but you couldn’t put a finger on what it was.

 

“I can wash those,” Kiba said as he finished feeding Mirai but you insisted that you would be fine and that he should dress Mirai in her warm clothes, so you could let her play in the snow.

____

 

Once you finished the dishes, you grabbed your coat, mitts, toque and scarf and headed out the door with Kiba and Mirai.

 

“SNOW!” She squealed and jumped directly into the biggest snowbank in the yard. Akumaru looked very concerned as she disappeared into the snow. Both you and Kiba laughed as she got up and began to run around in the freshly fallen snow. She looked like a mini puffball with her thick snowsuit on.

 

“I swear she’s the cutest child I have ever seen.” You giggled.

 

“(Y/N)! Snow angel! Snow angel!” Mirai shouted, seemingly wanting you to come and make one with her.

 

“Alright, I'm coming!” You called and waded through the deep snow wishing you had brought your ski pants. Kiba watched from the driveway as you fell backwards into the snow and made some snow angels. You got up and felt something hit the back of your head. You whipped around to see Kiba looking very sheepish.

 

“Whoops.” He said with a grin.

 

“Now you’re getting it!” You yelled and launched a snowball at him which he easily dodged. You threw two more at him and managed to hit him directly in the face. All the while Mirai was watching the two of you laughing hysterically while holding onto Akumaru. Kiba ran after you, throwing multiple snowballs at you, most of them hitting their mark. Finally, Kiba caught you and the two of you fell into the fluffy snow. Kiba had fallen on top of you. Your eyes met and Kiba’s were sparkling. Not being able to control yourself you planted a quick kiss on his lips, your cheeks warming with a bright blush. Kiba just stared at you, seemingly not knowing what to do. You smiled at him and kissed him again, this time giving him more time to respond. He kissed you back. Fervidly. You laughed into the kiss at his eagerness and he pulled away.

 

“I'm so glad you did that.” He said with a wide smile. “Since Kurenai had Mirai I’ve fallen in love with you (Y/N).” You giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You’re just such an amazing woman-” He was cut off by Akumaru tackling him off of you.

 

“Looks like Akumaru is a little jealous.” Just as you finished Mirai jumped on you, knocking the wind out of you.

 

“Come play!” She yelled and tried to pull you up.

 

“Alright, alright.” You laughed and got up, following Mirai wherever she wanted to go.

_____  
For the rest of the day you, Kiba, Akamaru and Mirai played in the snow until finally, you were too cold to stay outside anymore. You were shivering when you made it back into the house. “You should go and have a shower to warm up,” Kiba told you and kissed your rosy red cheek.

 

“I don’t have any dry clothes.” You said with a sniff. Hopefully, you wouldn’t get a cold. Kiba dug through his bag and threw a pair of pyjama pants and a sweater at you. You thanked him and headed upstairs to warm your freezing cold body up.

 

When you came back down Kiba had made popcorn and set up for a movie. You walked into the living room and saw that Kiba had grabbed a ton of blankets and lit the fireplace. Mirai was sitting on the couch curled up under a blanket beside Akumaru while Kiba was sitting on the other side waiting for you.

 

“You look cute in my clothes.” Blushing, you climbed into Kiba’s open arms, Kiba wrapping you both up tightly in the blankets. Kiba turned on the movie and in no time, you were fast asleep.

_____

You woke up to find the couch empty save for you and Akumaru. Stretching, you sat up and rubbed your eyes, looking around for Kiba. Footsteps sounded as Kiba came out of Mirai’s room.

 

“I just put her to bed.” He said quietly and leaned over the back of the couch. “So, did you want to take the couch tonight? I can sleep on the floor…” You said nothing but patted the couch. He smiled at you and slid in behind you.

 

“I'm still freezing.” You murmured as you curled up into Kiba’s warm chest. He pulled another blanket on top of you and made sure to tuck it in tightly then began to run his hand up and down your back, warming you up.

 

“Goodnight (Y/N),” Kiba whispered as you drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_____

That night Mirai slept like an angel. In fact, the only reason you and Kiba woke up was because Kurenai had returned.

 

“Hey, you two, time to get up.” She said and shook your shoulders. You groaned and opened your eyes to see Kurenai grinning.

 

“Kurenai!” You practically jumped off of the couch looking embarrassed.

 

“I was wondering when the two of you would finally get together.” She said. “Don’t be embarrassed (Y/N). I think it’s lovely.”

 

“Uh, oh, well thanks!” You said with a small smile. She sighed as she looked at Kiba who was still asleep. Kurenai shook him again but he still didn’t wake. Finally, she yelled his name. This time Kiba fell off of the couch and looked around like he was under attack. All you did was giggle.

 

“Finally, you’re awake.” She said.

 

“Kurenai-sensi!” He said and got up. “You’re back early.”

 

“Yes, the mission went smoothly.” She replied. “Thank you for watching Mirai.”

 

“It was no problem, she was an angel.” You smiled and gathered your things. Kiba followed suit.

 

“We’ll see you later!” Kiba called as you left the house hand in hand. You walked in a comfortable silence until you reached your house. “You can keep the clothes.” He said and kissed you, knowing you had work to do today in the Intel division. “I’ll see you later?” He asked and you nodded.

 

“Of course.” He kissed you once more and left you on the doorstep, eyes following him until he disappeared. You smiled to yourself as you got ready for work knowing that you and Kiba were now together.


End file.
